Mimpi?
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Mimpi kau petunjuk atau penjerumus? The end?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Mimpi? by mss Dhyta**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Criminal/Angst**

**Pairing : Ichiruki (chap 1)**

**Summary : Mimpi mungkinkah kau membohongiku?**

**Mimpi-mimpi dimana kau pergi? Aku menunggumu ketika menutup mata.**

**Mimpi, mimpi, mimpi aku menunggumu membawa kebahagian fana untukku.**

**Mimpi,mimpi,mimpi mungkinkah kau membohongiku?**

Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang wanita yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit sebagai seorang suster, tetapi ia memiliki suatu penyakit yang membuatnya cemas yaitu penyakit berjalan sambil tidur yang sering ia alami ketika ia masih kecil.

"Aizen-san, bagaimana kesehatanku?" tanya Rukia pada Aizen yang seorang dokter langganannya, Aizen yang sedang melihat catatan kesehatan Rukia terdiam dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baik, aku rasa. Apakah kebiasaanmu itu masih sering terjadi?" tanya Aizen lagi dan membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Rukia menjawab dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur disini seperti minggu lalu dan kita akan mengetahui apakah kau masih mengalami penyakit itu atau tidak?" tawar Aizen dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Ah baiklah, tapi aku harus minta ijin dan pulang dulu." Ucap Rukia dan berdiri dari tempatnya menunduk pada Aizen dan meminta ijin untuk pulang.

"Aku akan kembali jam 6 nanti." Rukia membuka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali, menghela nafas berat dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelepon Ichigo."

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang anggota kepolisian Karakura ia sekarang sedang menangani pembunuhan yang masih tidak diketahui pelakunya pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi di kota Karakura yang tenang itu. Ia adalah pacar dari Rukia Kuchiki dan rencananya akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun kau dipanggil Urahara." Ucap Kira yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

"Ada apa Urahara-san memanggilku?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kira hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke lantai 5 untuk mengunjungi Urahara yang merupakan kepala bagian teknologi, Urahara juga merupakan teman dekat Ichigo yang sebenarnya sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun di kepolisian. Setelah keluar dari lift dan sebelumnnya tersenyum pada Yoruichi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Urahara, Ichigo menemui Urahara yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun kau datang juga." Urahara tersenyum ketika melihat Ichigo yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Urahara-san tidak biasannya kau memanggilku saat jam kerja?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

Urahara tersenyum pada Ichigo dan mengajaknya untuk duduk. "Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan sebuah rahasia?" tanya Urahara dan membuat dahi Ichigo berkerut.

"Soal apa?"

"Baru-baru ini aku dan temanku membuat sebuah alat yang mampu mengopi isi otak seseorang. Dan memasukkannya ke otak orang lain." Urahara tersenyum bangga membuat Ichigo berdecak kagum.

"Itu alat yang hebat." Puji Ichigo dengan tatapan kagum. "Mungkin bisa membantu menyelidiki beberapa kasus." Ucap Ichigo dengan bersemangat.

"Tapi alat ini juga bisa menjadi senjata bagi seorang penjahat." Ucapan Urahara kali ini membuat Ichigo terlihat heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi maksudku.."

Tok..tok..tok..

Urahara memotong kalimatnya dan melirik pintu yang tadi diketuk seseorang. "Masuk."

Lalu Yoruichi masuk dan melihat kedua pria yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu. "Ada apa Yoruichi-san?" tanya Urahara ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan wanita itu.

"Kau dipanggil Hitsugaya-taichou." Ucap Yoruichi singkat. "Dan maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita teruskan lain kali saja Kurosaki-kun?" tawar Urahara dan dijawab anggukan dari Ichigo.

"Kapan saja, kalau kau ada waktu."

Ichigo dan Urahara keluar dari ruangan itu dan berpisah untuk tujuan masing-masing. Handphone Ichigo berdering terlihat nama yang familiar tertulis di layar handphone itu.

"Hallo ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah cemas jarang-jarang pacarnya itu menelepon ke handphonenya karena mereka sudah sering bertemu.

"Ichigo maaf hari ini kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan karena aku harus menginap lagi dirumah sakit."

Ichigo menepuk dahinya pelan ia baru saja ingat kalau ia ada janji hari ini. "Ah tidak apa-apa aku juga sepertinya akan lembur, dan kau kenapa harus menginap dirumah sakit lagi? Bukankah sudah minggu lalu?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah, itu sebenarnya aku ingin mengecek lagi apakah kebiasaan itu masih berlanjut aku tidak suka kalau memang harus terus berjalan sambil tidur."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kau malu kalau nanti menikah denganku, dan bisa melihat kebiasaan tidurmu itu setiap hari?" Rukia diseberang sana cuma bisa berblushing ria.

"Ichigo! Dasar Baka!"

"Aku bercanda kau tahu walaupun kau suka ngorok sekalipun aku akan tetap menikah denganmu." Ichigo tersenyum lagi, rona merah wajah Rukia semakin menjadi ketika itu.

"Ichigo, bagaimana dengan kasus itu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah cemas ia baru ingat hal yang ia tanyakan sekarang adalah salah satu tujuannya menelepon Ichigo.

"Ah sepertinya sedikit mengalami masalah, kasus itu aneh dan terlalu sadis. Kami belum bisa mengungkap pembunuhnya." Ujar Ichigo membuat Rukia yang disebrang telepon menunuduk sedih.

"Tumben kau bertanya tentang kasusku, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya."

"Hei tunggu…" Rukia yang akan mengakhiri panggilannya membatalkan niat itu.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Ichigo.

Rukia pun tersenyum. "Kau juga hati-hati."

Dan telepon pun ditutup.

Rukia memandang dinding putih yang berada di hadapannya "Ichigo, aku merasakan ada yang aneh." Rukia melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata pembunuh itu adalah aku?"

**Mimpi?**

Rukia terbaring disebuah kasur dan melihat berbagai alat yang menempel ditubuhnya seperti minggu lalu alat itu akan mendeteksi detak jantungnya, dan jika alat itu terlepas berarti kebiasaan berjalan sambil tidurnya masih terjadi. Aizen yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur Rukia tersenyum ramah pada wanita itu.

"Ah, Rukia-san semoga kau mimpi indah. Akan ada seorang suster yang memantau hasilnya besok." Ucap Aizen dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Rukia dan seorang suster bernama Hinamori yang selalu mencatat perkembangannya

"Rukia-chan semoga mimpi indah." Hinamori tersenyum dan menutup gorden pemisah antara dirinya dan Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Yah semoga mimpi indah."

**Mimpi?**

"Ichigo-kun!" panggil Renji dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa? " tanya Ichigo dengan mata berkantung ia sudah hampir semalaman dikantornya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

"Ada pembunuhan lagi dan yang terbunuh Urahara-san." Berita dari Renji membuat Ichigo membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Urahara-san?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat kaget ia mengambil jaketnya dan segera menarik Renji. "Dimana?"

**Mimpi?**

"Nama Urahara Kisuke, umur 30 tahun bekerja sebagai kepala bagian teknologi di Kepolisian Karakura ia ditemukan oleh seorang pemabuk yang melewati gang ini." Kira membacakan data diri dari Urahara ketika Ichigo telah tiba ditempat kejadian.

"Waktu kematian?" tanya Ichigo ia menghampiri kantung mayat yang berisi mayat Urahara.

"Kira-kira 1 jam yang lalu. Dan ini keadaan mayatnya waktu ditemukan." Kira menunjukkan sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Urahara dengan tangan yang terpotong, mata yang tercungkil, lehernya tersayat dan hampir putus sedangkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terbalik padahal wajahnya masih menghadap keatas.

Ichigo hampir muntah melihat foto itu ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi orang yang menemukannya pertama kali.

"Kami menemukan bola mata Urahara-san dan potongan tangannya yang menancap di dinding." Kira menunjukkan sebuah bola mata yang berada didalam plastik bening.

"Sebaiknya kau taruh bola mata itu bersama dengan mayatnya." Ucap Ichigo. "Apakah kasus ini sama dengan kasus kemarin?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat TKP yang masih dipenuhi dengan darah. Dan yang paling menonjol serta menarik perhatian Ichigo adalah angka 2 yang tertulis di dinding itu tertulis dengan noda darah.

"Aku rasa sama karena angkanya merupakan kelanjutan angka dari pembunuhan minggu lalu." Ucap Kira dan menutup notes kecilnya.

"Sial! Kenapa harus Urahara?" Ichigo meninju dinding dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Siapapun pembunuhnya akan kutangkap."  
Kira dan anggota kepolisian lain hanya menatap kantung mayat itu dengan tatapan kasihan.

**Mimpi?**

Rukia duduk di sofa sambil menikmati sarapan paginya dan akan berangkat kerja pagi ini. Jam 6 tadi Rukia sudah pulang ke rumahnya ia mengingat kejadian ketika ia bangun pagi tadi.

Flashback…

Kabel yang tertempel ditubuh Rukia sudah terlepas dan membuatnya kaget. Ditangannya ada bercak darah begitupun dibajunya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi sedangkan Hinamori biasanya datang jam 5 pagi.

"Aku harus menghilangkan noda darah ini." Rukia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tangannya, ia melihat ke depan kaca dan menemukan pantulan wajahnya ada beberapa bercak darah yang menempel membuatnya nyaris menjerit.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" Rukia dengan panik membasuh wajahnya

Ia segera membasuh noda darah yang ada ditubuhnya. "Aku harus menyembunyikan semua ini." Ucap Rukia dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju cadangan yang ia bawa.

Hinamori membuka pintu dan membuka gorden pemisah antara kasur dan meja kerja. "Rukia-chan bangun.." Hinamori tersenyum dan melihat Rukia yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Rukia-chan sudah bangun?" tanya Hinamori dan melihat Rukia dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah maaf Hinamori-chan aku agak terburu-buru." Rukia mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah, sepertinya hasilnya tidak baik ya?" tanya Hinamori setelah melihat alat yang mendeteksi detak jantung Rukia. "Alat ini berhenti di jam 11.30"

"Yah begitulah." Rukia memegang tangannya dan memandang lantai putih yang diinjaknya.

"Tenang saja Rukia-chan kau pasti akan sembuh." Ucap Hinamori dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya."

End Of Flashback

Rukia menghela nafas berat ia takut menyalakan berita pagi hari ini ia takut kalau hal yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Rukia melirik remote televisi yang berada di dekatnya. Ia meraih dan memencet tombol on sehingga siaran berita pun tampil didepan layar televisi itu.

"Hari ini ditemukan mayat di daerah xxxx mayat tersebut ditemukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan korban bernama Urahara Kisuke yang merupakan seorang Kepala bagian Teknologi di Kepolisian Karakura.."

Cklek..

Rukia segera mematikan televisinya dan memandang layar televisi dengan perasaan takut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam?"

**Mimpi?**

**Mimpi.. Mimpi.. sebenarnya apa kamu? **

**Kenapa kau muncul dalam tidurku.**

**Mimpi… mimpi kau pertanda atau bencana bagiku?**

Hai minna san ini fic ke 3 mss yang terlempar di rated M

Tadi ngetik sambil nonton Bleach movie 1 di salah satu stasiun TV Indonesia *sebenarnya udah pernah nonton sih* gregetan ngeliat adegan Ichisenna *lho kok curhat?*

Tapi teriak gaje pas ngeliat Hitsugaya *dikemplang karena curhat mulu*

Di fic gaje ini mungkin bakal gaje banget *maksudnya*

Tapi dimohon reviewnya ya.

Ayo tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat

Cukup tekan 1 kali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Mimpi? by mss Dhyta**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Criminal/Angst**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Summary : Mimpi mungkinkah kau membohongiku?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mimpi aku mempercayaimu, mimpi apakah impianku akan terkabul ditanganmu?**

**Mimpi masihkah kau berada dipihakku?**

**

* * *

  
**

Rukia menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dengan wajah pucat seolah-olah darah tidak mengalir ke wajahnya. Teman-teman sesama perawat pun menanyakan keadaanya dengan cemas, Rukia terlihat sakit tapi selalu menggeleng dan menjawab tidak apa-apa ketika ditanya.

"Rukia-chan kau sakit?" tanya Isane dengan wajah cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang cepat saja?" tawarnya tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum kaku dari Rukia.

"Tidak, Isane-san aku baik-baik saja cuma kurang tidur." Rukia menjawab dengan datar tanpa ekspresi membuat Isane hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit prihatin pada wanita berambut kebiruan itu.

"Apakah penyakit tidurmu itu masih kambuh?" tanya Isane membuat Rukia membulatkan bola matanya dipenuhi ketakutan yang menyelimuti.

"A.. ah. Aku rasa iya." Rukia mencoba untuk tenang mengatur emosinya, menghela nafas dan tersenyum kaku berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Televisi dihadapan mereka yang sedang menyiarkan berita membuat Rukia menjadi tambah ketakutan, berita hari ini sedang gencar-gencarnya menyiarkan 2 pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir.

"Ah, pembunuhnya sadis sekali ya aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang mampu melakukan hal itu." Ucap Isane dengan wajah prihatin Rukia melirik Isane pelan seolah-olah ia tidak ingin Isane melihat wajah penuh ketakutan yang menghampirinya wajah seorang pembunuh yang melakukan pembunuhan sadis yang ia tak sadari.

**Mimpi?**

Senja menjelang dan Rukia bersiap-siap untuk pergantian perawat jaga, ia tinggal menunggu giliran jaga untuk jam ini, Isane sudah pulang duluan karena ia harus menemui seseorang sedangkan sekarang Rukia berusaha untuk membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Entah kenapa setiap ada pembunuhan yang terjadi Rukia selalu bermimpi tentang bagaimana pembunuhan itu terjadi, seperti ramalan akan hal yang terjadi secara detail. Layaknya kemarin malam ia merasa berada di suatu tempat di sebuah gang dengan Urahara dihadapannya dan secara tiba-tiba ia mengayunkan parang yang dibawanya ke tangan Urahara membuat pria itu berteriak, ia merasa bahwa itu dirinya bukan ia melihat dirinya, tapi seolah-olah ia melihat itu dengan matanya dan ia yang melakukannya, ia menginjak tubuh Urahara dan mengayunkan parang itu berkali-kali ke lehernya membuat suara teriakan itu melemah seiring dengan kepergian nyawa pria itu. Lalu dirinya berjongkok dihadapan Urahara membalikkan kepalanya dan mencungkil mata pria itu. Mengambil sebuah paku dan menancapkan tangan yang terputus itu di dinding, menuliskan angka 2, setelah itu pun gelap sampai beberapa saat bukan karena bangun karena tidak ada mimpi lain yang melanjutkan.

Entah kenapa setelah bangun Rukia merasa mimpi itu seperti nyata dan darah yang menempel ditubuhnya itu benar-benar darah seolah-olah itu hasil perbuatan dalam mimpi, membuatnya semakin meyakini bahwa penyakitnya itu membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Rukia-san." Panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Rukia bangun dari tidur sejenaknya dengan penuh keringat. Cewek yang membangunkannya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudah giliranku kan?" Rukia hanya mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan pelan menjawab, "Yah."

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo melihat dua foto yang berada diatas meja kerjanya salah satu fotonya adalah foto dari pembunuhan seorang wanita bernama Nemu yang ditemukan dalam keadaan botak dan potongan-potongan rambut yang terhambur disekitarnya bercampur dengan darah, matanya tercungkil tetapi mata itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun dan tubuhnya dimutilasi menjadi dua bagian kedua tangan dan kaki terpotong seolah-olah membentuk sebuah puzzle yang berantakan.

Ichigo menarik nafas dengan wajah lelah melirik handphone miliknya dan melihat layarnya yang berkedip-kedip Ichigo mengangkat telepon dan menjawab dengan lemah.

"Halo, ada apa?"

"Ichigo bisa aku bicara denganmu, penting." Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Jam 4 aku akan kerumahmu. Dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, bisa kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan merendah wanita berkulit hitam disebrang sana mengangguk dan menyatakan jawaban ya.

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo memencet bel apartemen bernomor 200 itu dan menunggu seorang wanita yang akan membukakan pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita tersenyum kepada Ichigo. "Maaf membuatmu harus repot-repot kesini." Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

"Bagaimanapun aku tetap harus memenuhi panggilanmu Yoruichi-san."

Setelah melepas sepatunya Ichigo masuk kedalam apartemen yang entah kenapa penuh dengan beberapa kotak itu. "Yoruichi-san kotak apa ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

"Itu barang-barang Urahara aku tidak ingin menyimpan benda penuh kenangan itu dirumah kami." Yoruichi tersenyum kaku matanya masih menunjukkan sedikit gurat kesedihan yang tertahan.

**Mimpi?**

"Jadi apa yang telah kau dapatkan dari penyelidikanmu Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Belum kami belum menemukan petunjuk karena didaerah sekitar situ memang sangat sepi,sehingga tidak ada saksi mata, lagipula parang yang digunakan untuk pembunuhan pun parang yang dijual secara umum jadi kami tidak bisa menyelidiki jalur pembeliannya." Ichigo menjelaskan hasil nihil yang ia lakukan Yoruichi menghela nafas berat.

"Yoruichi-san apakah kau tahu kalau Urahara sedang membuat alat pengopi otak?" Yoruichi yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh Ichigo menggeleng pelan, "Alat itu? Aku juga baru mendengarnya."

Ichigo menunduk dengan wajah kecewa, "Bisa aku melihat ruang kerja Urahara-san?" Yoruichi berdiri dan mempersilahkan Ichigo keruang bawah tanah yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang itu.

**Mimpi?**

"Rukia-san, kemarin kau masih melakukan 'kebiasaan' tidurmu itu ya?" tanya Aizen ketika Rukia mengunjunginya untuk berkonsultasi lagi di ruangannya.

"Iya begitulah Aizen-san aku bingung dengan keadaanku selama ini, dan.. aku ingin sedikit bertanya padamu Aizen-san?" ucap Rukia dengan ragu, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi cemas dan takutnya. Aizen menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan melihat kearah pasien wanitanya itu dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah, penyakit seperti ini memungkinkan seseorang untuk melakukan perbuatan criminal?" Rukia tetap menunduk tidak melihat reaksi aneh yang ditunjukkan Aizen reaksi yang segera ditukar dengan ekspresi heran.

"Ah aku rasa mungkin saja, apalagi kalau yang sudah dari kecil mengalami penyakit ini. Dan aku pernah dengar orang yang tidak sengaja membunuh." Rukia menelan ludah dengan berat hati ketika ia mendengarkan penjelasan pria berkacamata itu.

"Dan Rukia-san aku sarankan kau menginap lagi sehari disini, dan sebaiknya besok, bagaiman apakah kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik menunggu jawaban dari wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Rukia mengangguk ragu mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkkan sebuah ekspresi yang meminta keyakinan. "Semua itu akan membantu kesembuhanku kan Aizen-san?" Aizen tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah dewa penolong bagi sang bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya.

Rukia tersenyum kaku, ia berterimakasih dan meminta ijin untuk pulang, ia tidak pernah tahu saat ia berbalik dan menutup pintu semburat senyum licik muncul dari wajah sang penolong.

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo membuka beberapa laci dan mencari-cari petunjuk sekecil apapun yang akan menunjukkan pembunuhan Urahara, ia meneliti beberapa berkas mencari kata alat pengopi memori otak yang katanya mau diceritakan oleh Ichigo. Yoruichi yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu pun membuat Ichigo semakin leluasa untuk membongkar-bongkar berkas milik pria itu.

Ichigo membongkar-bongkar laci itu sampai melepaskan tempat laci itu dari raknya sehingga hanya meninggalkan ruang hampa diantara meja dan rak lain dibawahnya dan ketika itu ia menemukan keanehan di ujung rak laci ada selotip yang menempel 4 selotip lebih tepatnya, kalau tidak diperhatikan secara detail mungkin hanya akan dianggap sebagai keisengan sang ilmuan. Ichigo melepas selotip itu dan ternyata ada sebuah ruang yang dibuat untuk menyembunyikan sebuah berkas, dan ditutupi oleh triplek yang diwarnai sama dengan warna meja itu.

"Tak kusangka dia akan menyembunyikannya disini." Ujarnya tersenyum ketika menemukan kertas yang dicarinya.

Ia membolak-balik lembar-lembaran yang berisi rancangan sebuah alat, memang alat itu terlihat meyakinkan, tertulis dalam berkas itu alat tersebut mampu mengopi memori seseorang kedalam memori orang lain seperti mengopi satu file ke sebuah flashdisk.

"Tetapi kemungkinan resiko akan muncul jika ingatan itu dimasukan ketika…"

Yoruichi masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan membuat Ichigo nyaris melompat karena kaget. "Ichigo-san, apakah kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya, tangan kananya menggenggam sebuah notes yang akan ditunjukkan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku rasa iya."

Yoruichi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baguslah dan aku rasa notes ini akan sedikit membantumu." Yoruichi menyerahkan notes itu dan diterima Ichigo dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Ichigo melihat sampul notes itu sepertinya bukan buku lama ataupun baru keluar dari gudang, warna hitamnya tidak kusam.

"Buku hariannya, kadang ia suka menulis disitu, jadi mungkin akan membantumu." Yoruichi berbalik dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku baru tahu Urahara punya diary."_

"Ah Yoruichi-san ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Yoruichi berbalik dan melihat Ichigo dengan wajah heran. "Soal apa?"

"Soal partner kerja sama Urahara."

Yoruichi mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangguk, "Baiklah jadi apa yang baru saja kau temukan bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan menunjukkan berkas yang ia temukan. "Tentu saja."

**Mimpi?**

Malam itu Rukia bermimpi tentang suatu hal yang aneh, bukan mimpi tentang pembunuhan tetapi hanya bermimpi tentang seseorang, orang itu mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam pekat yang sobek dibeberapa bagian ia seorang wanita bermata violet dan berambut keabu-abuan setelah Rukia melihat wanita itu lebih seksama ia sadar kalau itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia dan tersenyum ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Rukia dan menghilang.

**Mimpi?**

Rukia kembali berwajah pucat pagi itu, ia melihat jam dinding dan jam tangannya dengan cemas, menunggu kedatangan Ichigo yang berjanji akan menemuinya sebentar lagi dan karena selama beberapa hari Rukia akan menjalani cuti maka ia bebas tidak masuk kerja.

Ichigo berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat perjanjian ia dan Rukia, jarang-jarang nona Kuchiki itu mengajaknya berkencan hari ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih harus mengurus beberapa kasus, ia pun akhirnya membolos kerja dan akan kena resiko dimarahi oleh Hitsugaya-taichou dan berpikir untuk mendiskusikan kasus itu bersama dengan Rukia siapa tahu wanita itu bisa membantu.

Setelah sampai di café tempat mereka janjian Ichigo segera mencari sosok Rukia, dan ketika ia menemukannya ia segera mengambil tempat dihadapan wanita itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ichigo memasang cengiran kuda diwajahnya membuat Rukia hanya mampu mendengus kesal.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku kesini tuang putri?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum usilnya, Rukia yang masih sedikit pucat hanya berusaha memuculkan senyum tulus yang dipaksakan.

"Kita kerumahku saja ya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ujarnya pelan membuat Ichigo sedikit terlunjak.

"Biasanya kau yang melarangku untuk kerumahmu. Tumben." Cetus Ichigo heran, Rukia kembali tersenyum dengan wajah kaku Ichigo pun sedikit menyadari senyum aneh Rukia itu ia mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat sampai menimbulkan semburat merah diwajah wanita itu menggantikan warna putih kertas yang sejak tadi menghiasinya.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia wajahnya menjauhi wajah Ichigo dan berbalik menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul.

Ichigo tetap memperhatikan wajah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap mata violet Rukia. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Rukia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya kali ini bukan menyembunyikan semburat merah ataupun rona tanda kalau dia sedang malu, tapi menyembunyikan ketakutan terbesarnya. "Mungkin."

**Mimpi?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tie-manganiac-bgt** : hehe nyeremin ya? Pelakunya lihat aja nanti hihihi

**Orange Burst** : eh Rukia belum tentu pembunuhnya lho.. tapi mungkin aja..

**IchiRuki Shirosaki** : hehe emang agak menjijikkan sih *ide dari mana coba??* Ichigo kebunuh?? Bisa aja sih haha

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Eh, mungkin kayak gitu sih *dikemplang*

**Shirayuki haruna** : haha iya emang yang kayak gitu mesti gak nyadar *walaupun belum pernah ngerasain* hehe iya bleach movie 1 emang rada nyebelin.

**Bakamirai** : hehe mungkin gitu tapi gak tahu deh terus review ya ^^

**ChappyBankai** : hehe Urahara emang melas. Yah mungkin aja Rukia kayak gitu. Iya minggu lalu memories of no body di Indosiar.

**Yuinayuki-chan** : hehe maafkan aku Urahara *dikejer Urahara fans*

**Himeka Kinoshita** : hehe tau kan aku juga lemah di deskripsi. Haha lagi pengen menuhi rated M Bleach yang sepi hoho. PWP apaan?? *bingung*

Maaf ya kalau ternyata fic ini makin gaej apalagi buat endingnya mungkin bakal mengherankan banget aneh banget tapi..RnR selalu ya ^^

**Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Mimpi? by mss Dhyta**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Criminal/Angst**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Summary : Mimpi mungkinkah kau membohongiku?**

Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berada disebuah rumah yang hanya ditempati oleh Rukia, rumah itu khusus dibelikan Byakuya untuk dipakai Rukia selama ia bekerja sebagai perawat, rumah itu kelihatan sedikit berantakan dan hal itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Rukia, apa memang biasanya tempatmu seperti ini, berantakan buat ukuran cewek nih." Keluh Ichigo dan mengharapkan sebuah jitakan atau pukulan yang melayang dikepalanya seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Rukia tetap berjalan menuju sofanya yang penuh dengan bungkus snack.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik dan memandang Ichigo dengan penuh arti. "Ichigo kalau kau mendengarkan hal ini, mungkin kau tak akan percaya tapi.."

Rukia menghela nafasnya dengan berat, Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dengan serius. "Aku yang membunuh Urahara, dan wanita itu." Seketika kaki Ichigo seperti meleleh, ia seperti tidak mampu berdiri lagi dari tempatnya. "Rukia kau bercanda kan?" tanya Ichigo pelan tetapi bukan tawa hangat dari Rukia yang muncul tetap keseriusan penuh dari mata violet itu.

"Aku serius."

Ichigo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ia memeluk Rukia setelah pengungkapan Rukia tentang pembunuhan itu, pelukan itu erat-erat dan sangat erat, Ichigo seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan bahasa manusia. Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya ia tidak membalas pelukan cowok itu karena ia anggap tangannya telah kotor dan seharusnya ia tidak pernah boleh menyentuh cowok itu.

"Aku akan menyelidiki sesuatu percayalah, kalau kau tidak bersalah." Bisik Ichigo dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan suara bantingan pintu yang mengiringi. Rukia terduduk lemas tanpa suara hanya aliran mata yang mengiringinya. "Maafkan aku Ichigo, ini semua salahku."

**Mimpi?**

Yoruichi terdiam dan duduk di sofanya ia mengingat segala hal yang diutarakan Ichigo padanya, bukan hal yang main-main tapi bisa menjadi pengungkap sekaligus penjebak investigasi dari pembunuhan calon suaminya. Wanita berambut ungu itu berdiri menuju kesebuah jendela besar yang membuat matanya mampu melihat langit hitam yang gelap lalu ia bergumam sendiri dan mengambil tas kecilnya.

"Aku harus pergi ketempat orang itu."

**Mimpi?**

Yoruichi memencet bel rumah itu dengan cepat seolah-olah ia ingin memaksa pemilik rumah itu keluar dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur, satu pikiran yang menghantuinya kemungkinan yang besar hanya orang ini yang mungkin membunuh calon suaminya. Yoruichi menggertak-gertakkan kakinya ke lantai menunggu sang penghuni rumah datang dan membukakan pintu, tapi sayang sebuah seringai menyekapnya dari belakang dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah dicelupkan bersama chloroform, wanita berkulit coklat itu pingsan.

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo memencet sebuah nomer handphone, tetapi pemiliknya tidak menjawab, Ichigo merutuk kesal dan menelepon nomor lain. Setelah tersambung tanpa salam kehormatan Ichigo segera memberitahu maksudnya menelepon. "Hitsugaya aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu." Ichigo menjelaskan segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang kasus pembunuhan itu, ia menunggu jeda sejenak, mengharapkan jawaban positif dari atasannya. Suara tenang yang menahan kesal disebrang sana lalu menjawab. "Kalau memang begitu aku akan membantumu.". Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Ichigo memacu mobilnya ke sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aizen sialan, beraninya kau memperalat Rukia."

**Mimpi?**

Rukia melihat handphonenya yang sejak dari tadi berdering, entah kenapa pikirannya kosong dan hanya dipenuhi keinginan untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang ketakutannya sendiri. Dan hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya bagaimana jiwa pembunuhnya terlepas dan ia bisa bebas, atau tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan ternyata ia tidak pernah bermimpi dan melakukan semua hal gila itu. Rukia menyeret langkahnya yang berat menuju meja, tempat handphonenya bergetar dan berdering menunggu jawaban, bukan telepon melainkan sms tapi suara nyaring sms itu membuat Rukia benar-benar ingin membanting handphonennya. Tapi sejenak ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membanting handphone itu ia melihat si pengirim dan membalasnya dengan cepat.

_**Aku akan segera bersiap aku harap metode anda ini akan benar-benar membantu saya untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan gila ini.**_

Rukia berdiri dan menuju kamarnya, membuka baju rumahnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos serta celana jeans, handphonenya kembali berdering lagi dan ia melihat balasannya.

_**Tenang saja metode ini pasti akan berhasil. Aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi.**_

Rukia tersenyum walaupun ada sebuah firasat buruk yang tersembul diantara senyumnya. "Aku pasti akan sembuh." Ucapnya pelan

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo menanyakan pada suster dengan tergesa-gesa membuat suster itu hampir meloncat kaget ketika Ichigo menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai polisi. " Hari ini Sousuke-san tidak masuk ia meminta ijin beberapa hari untuk cuti." Ucap suster itu sambil membalik beberapa kertas. "Ada masalah apa ya kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya suster itu agak ragu ia tidak yakin dokter yang baik itu terlibat masalah dengan polisi.

"Kalau begitu alamatnya?" tanya Ichigo mengacuhkan pertanyaan suster itu hanya 1 yang ada dipikirannya yaitu menangkapnya dan melemparkan pria itu ke penjara.

"Jalan xxx no 34 di kota Karakura selatan." Ucap suster itu sebelum wanita itu berkata sekali lagi Ichigo sudah melesat meninggalkannya. Suster itu menghela nafas berat. "Padahal aku juga ingin memberitahu kalau Aizen mempunyai satu rumah lagi di Karakura Utara." Keluhnya pelan.

Ichigo memencet tombol handphonenya dan menunggu jawaban dari Rukia ia menelepon Rukia karena 1 hal yaitu kecemasan, ia menangkap firasat buruk lain. "Rukia ada apa denganmu?"

Tetapi jawaban yang diharapkan tidak muncul juga Ichigo kembali merutuk kesal dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

**Mimpi?**

Rukia sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Aizen ia terdiam dan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela, Aizen pun hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekilas mangsa sekaligus tamengnya itu. Senyum licik muncul dibalik wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat sangat bisa dipercaya. "Kau akan menyusul yang lain Rukia." Bisiknya pelan.

Rukia tersenyum ketika pria itu menunjukkan senyum baiknya pada Rukia melalu kaca. Ia melihat keadaan disekitar mobil itu dan kemana arah perjalanan mereka. "Aizen-san kita akan kemana?" tanya Rukia heran arah perjalanan ini kea rah Karakura Utara yang cukup jauh.

"Kita akan kerumahku yang lain." Jawab Aizen matanya melirik melalui kaca dan melihat Rukia yang mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah rumah itu hanya di isi kita berdua nanti?" tanya Rukia ragu matanya melirik jendela berusaha mengalihkan firasat buruknya.

"Tenang saja ada 2 orang yang lain dirumah, dan aku rasa mereka sudah menunggumu."

"Baguslah."

**Mimpi?**

Ichigo mendobrak pintu rumah Aizen yang dikatakan suster itu ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk selanjutnya. Mata coklatnya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sebuah bola mata yang mengambang-ngambang didalam toples, bola mata itu seperti meminta untuk dikembalikan pada pemiliknya. Ichigo mundur dan melihat bola mata di dalam toples itu karena dia bukan ahlinya ia hanya bisa menebak mata itu asli.

"Ini mungkin mata Nemu-san yang tewas itu." Ucap Ichigo sembari mengambil toples itu dari meja kerja Aizen. Kaki dan mata Ichigo kembali menelusur tempat itu.

Ichigo memegang sebuah berkas yang sama persis dengan berkas yang ia temukan di tempat Urahara.

"Satu lagi bukti dan kau tamat Aizen." Ichigo tersenyum dan mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar.

"Hallo Hitsugaya-san bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kami sudah mengumpulkan data dari Aizen Sousuke dia pernah menjadi saksi dalam pembunuhan Unohana yang tidak ditemukan mayatnya hingga sekarang tetapi ia tidak pernah menjadi tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan apapun." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil membacakan sebuah berkas yang berisi data diri Aizen.

"Hitsugaya-san, rumah Aizen kosong dan aku menemukan sebuah bola mata yang aku duga milik Nemu-san yang telah tewas dan berkas tentang alat pengopi memori otak." Jelas Ichigo suara helaaan nafas dari sebrang sana membuat suasana hening sejenak.

"Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kau ke alamat ini. Ini adalah rumah lain dari Aizen." Ucap Hitsugaya, Ichigo mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah. Memacu mobilnya dan membawa barang bukti yang ia sebutkan pada Hitsugaya tadi.

**Mimpi?**

Rukia saat ini sudah terbius tertidur bersama dengan Yoruichi disebelahnya, setelah dibius dengan chloroform mereka berdua pingsan tak berdaya sementara itu Aizen menatap tubuh mereka berdua dengan seringainya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya hancur karena disakiti." Aizen memindahkan pandangannya menuju sebuah peti mati yang bertutup kaca ada seorang wanita yang telah lama tak bernyawa terbaring disitu dengan wajah pucat dan dress berwarna putih yang dikenakannya wajah kaku itu tidak bisa dibilang tersenyum dan hanya pengawet mayat yang mampu membuatnya bertahan.

"Unohana sayang, kau akan dapat teman jadi tenang saja." Ucapnya pelan sambil menatap peti mati itu. Dan menggenggam sebuah parang yang masih belum bersih dari darah yang sudah mengering.

Ia menghadapkan parang itu kewajah Yoruichi yang sebenarnya telah bangun tetapi pura-pura tertidur untuk menjaga mengambil sebuah pisau, ia melihat tangan Yoruichi yang sedikit bergerak.

"Aku rasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Aizen dengan senyum. Ia mengambil tangan Yoruichi dan menusuk kukunya hingga memancarkan darah. Yoruichi yang sudah sadar berteriak dan menatap Aizen dengan tatapan kebencian.

Aizen tertawa dan membalas tatapan itu tanpa sebuah ekspresi. "Kenapa kau harus pura-pura pingsan Yoruichi-san?" tanyanya.

Yoruichi diam dan berusaha memberontak, saat itu baru ia tahu kalau sebenarnya tangan dan kakinya diikat bukan dengan tali tapi dengan kawat tajam semakin ia bergerak darah semakin menetes dari kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Aizen, apa sebenarnya mau mu?" tanya Yoruichi ia berhenti untuk berusaha membebaskan diri karena pada dasarnya hal itu sangat tak berguna.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi teman Unohana ku." Ucapnya pelan menggesekkan pisau itu diwajah Yoruichi sehingga menimbulkan luka dan darah.

"Kau gila!." Yoruichi mengumpat dan berusaha menjauh dari pisau itu tapi geraknya yang terbatas membuatnya terjatuh dan tak mampu berdiri.

"Yoruichi-san kau benar-benar kasihan ya. Sepertinya kau sangat ingin menyusul si bodoh Urahara."

"Kau bangsat! Brengsek! Kenapa kau membunuh Urahara?" tanya Yoruichi menahan tangisnya.

Aizen maju memegang pisau itu dan berjongkok mendekati Yoruichi. "Sayang sekali ya mulutmu itu hanya digunakan untuk kata-kata kotor bagaimana kalau aku potong saja lidahmu?" Aizen membuat mata Yoruichi membulat dan menutup mulutnya rapat tetapi Aizen memasukkan pisau kedalam mulut Yoruichi dan seperti mengungkit agar mulutnya terbuka sehingga dengan rasa sakit dan bibir yang berdarah mulut Yoruichi pun terbuka, Aizen menarik lidah wanita itu keluar dan memotongnya hingga Yoruichi tidak mampu berteriak lagi ia hanya bisa terkulai lemas dengan darah yang mengalir dari lidahnya.

"Nah sekarang baru aku bisa menceritakan kenapa aku membunuh calon suamimu itu dan membawa wanita itu bersama mu." Ucap Aizen tersenyum diantara tangis kesakitan Yoruichi dan ketidaksadaran Rukia

**Mimpi?**

**Author Note**

Yei akhirnya chap ini selesai juga *keplok-keplok gaje*

Hehe heran juga sama cerita gaje yang 1 ini. Sekedar info fic ini akan selesai di chap 4 *Hore!!*

Jangan heran ma endingnya yang bakal uanehhhh buangettt *emang sengaja sih*

Maaf ya berhubung mss agak buru-buru nguploadnya jadi gak ada balasan review buat kali ini ^^

**ayo tekan ijo-ijo dibawah satu kali saja ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Mimpi? by mss Dhyta**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Criminal/Angst**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Summary : Mimpi kau petunjuk atau menjerumuskanku? The End. **

Aizen berdiri dengan pisau yang berdarah ditangannya. "Aku membunuh Urahara karena dia mencegahku menggunakan alat itu pada orang lain." Aizen menunduk lagi dan melihat Yoruichi yang sudah mengerang kesakitan karena lidahnya terpotong dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Dia bodoh sekali kalau ia tidak mengancam untuk melaporkanku ke polisi dia pasti akan tetap hidup." Aizen menatap mata Yoruichi yang penuh dengan kebencian, tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Yoruichi.

"Dasar pria bodoh padahal aku hanya ingin mempermudah balas dendamku pada wanita-wanita itu." Aizen menyayat pelan pipi Yoruichi meninggalkan bekas sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku suka sekali melihat wanita yang menangis dan memohon padaku untuk tidak dibunuh." Aizen mendekatkan pisau itu kemata Yoruichi yang berkilat ketakutan.

"Padahal mereka juga menyakitiku." Pelan tetapi pasti ujung pisau itu menggores bagian bawah mata Yoruichi. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah peti yang tertutup kaca. "Seperti Unohana dulu, dia mengkhianatiku, dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya tapi kenapa ia memilih Kenpachi yang berandal itu!" Aizen berteriak dan tertawa lepas.

"Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau aku memasukkan sesuatu ke makanannya dan membuatnya mati keracunan." Tawa Aizen menggelegar diantara ketakutan Yoruichi yang ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Setelah itu setiap melihat wanita aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka, membuat mereka menangis dan berteriak minta ampun!!." Tangan Aizen meneteskan darah karena ia menggenggam bagian tajam pisau itu.

---

Rukia yang masih terbius berada di alam mimpinya sendiri ia melihat seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya seperti di mimpi sebelumnya memanggul sebuah sabit besar dan mengayunkannya, darah memancar dan mengenai sedikit tubuh Rukia . Yang terlihat memang hanya punggung wanita itu dan sebuah kepala yang menggelinding terpisah dari tubuhnya terlihat wajah dari kepala itu sangat kaget ternyata kepala itu, merupakan kepala milik Aizen. Wanita iu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Rukia dengan wajah yang terkena darah. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kata, lalu gelap

---

Aizen tertawa lagi dengan keras. "Dan alat itu, alat itu sangat membantuku." Langkah kakinya berpindah kearah Rukia yang masih terpengaruh obat bius. "Wanita bodoh ini pun sangat membantuku, dia sangat bodoh mudah sekali terpengaruh." Tangan dingin Aizen mengelus pipi Rukia pelan.

"Aku kira dia akan menyerahkan diri tapi tak kusangka dia punya pacar seorang polisi yang sudah mengetahui tentang alat itu." Aizen beranjak dan berbalik sementara itu ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Rukia baru saja terbangun tetapi ia pura-pura pingsan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Alat pemindah memori itu sangat berguna, ia bisa memindahkan memoriku yang telah membunuh wanita-wanita itu ke memori Rukia yang tidak bersalah apa-apa, dan aku sengaja menggunakaanya ketika wanita bodoh itu tertidur agar ia mengalami mimpi yang sesuai dengan memori yang aku berikan padanya." Aizen tertawa keras ia tidak tahu kalau dibelakangnya Rukia yang sudah terbangun hanya mampu menggertakkan gigi dengan penuh kebencian.

Bruak!

Pintu depan rumah Aizen didobrak dan menimbulkan suara keras yang menganggetkan Aizen dan Rukia sementara itu Yoruichi sudah terbaring pingsan karena telah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Rukia!" jerit Ichigo dengan sebuah pistol tergenggam ditangannya, dibelakangnya ada Hitsugaya dan Renji.

Dengan wajah pucat dan pisau ditangan kananya Aizen menarik Rukia dan menyeret tubuhnya, sekilas Ichigo melihat Rukia yang ditarik ketempat lain melalui pantulan cermin, ia segera berbalik dan mengejar Aizen menuju kesebuah ruangan yang dekat dengan pintu belakang.

"Aizen tunggu."

Duar..

Sebuah tembakan peringatan melayang ke langit-langit ruangan itu, Aizen membeku sejenak ditempatnya karena sebuah pistol sudah teracung dihadapannya. "Jangan kabur." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan kilatan amarah seorang penjahat yang harus ia dapatkan hari ini tidak boleh kabur.

Tetapi tangan Aizen memegang sebuah pisau, menempel dileher Rukia yang masih pura-pura pingsan, ancaman itu membuat Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Renji mundur.

"Bergerak selangkah leher wanita ini akan ku putuskan." Aizen memaksa dengan nada mengancam.

Tetapi secara tiba-tiba Rukia menggigit tangan Aizen dan membuat pisau itu tertancap di kaki Aizen yang dan mengerang kesakitan setelah itu. Rukia berlari kearah Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya dengan sigapnya menembak kaki kanan Aizen sehingga ia roboh dengan darah yang mengalir.

Tetapi bukan ekspresi ketakutan yang mereka dapatkan dari wajah Aizen tetapi ekspresi lain , ia tertawa sangat keras hingga mungkin mampu didengar orang lain selain diruangan itu.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa menangkapku semudah itu?" Aizen terus tertawa dengan darah yang mengalir dari kaki kanannya.

"Kalian pikir kalian menang?" tawa kembali keluar dari bibir Aizen. Ichigo menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Rukia.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini Aizen, kau kalah dan lebih parahnya lagi kau sudah gila." Ichigo berbalik dan menarik Rukia yang berada di rangkulannya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya dan Renji menuju kearah Aizen dan memapahnya pergi.

"Rukia kau kenapa..?"

Rukia POV

Entah kenapa setelah tembakan yang dikeluarkan Hitsugaya-kun kepalaku menjadi pusing dan mataku mengabur sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Ichigo yang memanggil namaku, setelah itu gelap. Dan setelah aku bangun dari kegelepan yang aku rasakan Ichigo sudah berada disampingku dan memelukku sementara itu aku melihat suatu ekspresi ketakutan yang menguap dari wajah Aizen, ia berteriak dan menunjukku dengan wajah penuh ketakutan apa yang kulakukan tadi?

End of Rukia POV

Hitsugaya dan Renji membawa Aizen kedalam mobil polisi dengan tangan yang sudah terborgol, raut ketakutan benar-benar terlihat dari wajahnya. Setelah itu Hitsugaya segera menelepon bala bantuan dan ambulans untuk Yoruichi.

"Kurosaki kurasa kau harus mengantarkan Kuchiki ke rumah sakit." Ucap Hitsugaya setelah menelepon ambulance. "Aku akan mengurus keadaan disini sebaiknya kau urus dulu dia."

Hitsugaya menunjuk Rukia yang terlihat lemah, sedangkan Ichigo merangkul wanita itu dan membawanya pergi.

----

"Ichigo sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang sedang menyetir menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Ichigo terdiam dan tetap menatap jalanan yang ia lalui. "Sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu."

Rukia terdiam mata Ichigo menunjukkan kesungguhan, mungkin benar sebaiknya ia tidak tahu, setidaknya ada satu hal yang jelas bukan ia pembunuh berantai yang selama ini terjadi.

----

Rukia dan Ichigo sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk rawat inap, Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk berada dirumah sakit selama seminggu dan ini sudah bebarapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Rukia sudah dipanggil kepolisian berkali-kali menjadi saksi dan menceritakan semuanya pada polisi yang menginterogasinya. Ichigo pun sudah menyerahkan beberapa bukti dari rumah Aizen yang akhirnya digeledah polisi. Sedangkan alat pengopi memori otak itu sudah berpindah dari ruang praktek Aizen menuju ruang isolasi kepolisian dan rencananya alat itu akan dimusnahkan.

Yoruichi pun masih di rumah sakit yang terpisah dari Rukia , dan dengan operasi, lidahnya bisa disambung lagi, untung saja waktu itu potongan lidah Yoruichi langsung di masukkan kedalam kain lembab oleh Hitsugaya yang sedikit mengerti bagaimana caranya mempertahankan potongan tubuh agar bisa disambung kembali di rumah sakit.

Beberapa berita gencar memberitakan masalah itu dan ada yang berniat menjadikannya sebagai sebuah film. Rukia hanya tertawa ketika mengetahuinya.

"Yah aku berharap kejadian itu tak akan terulang lagi." Ucap Rukia ketika Ichigo berada disampingnya dan mengupaskan sebuah apel untuknya.

"Yah semoga saja, aku rasa Aizen menderita depresi karena Unohana memilih untuk menerima lamaran Kenpachi Zaraki daripada dirinya." Ichigo memegang pisau itu dengan hati-hati dan memberikan sepotong apel pada Rukia.

"Yah aku rasa dan bagaimana dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Aizen?" tanya Rukia sambil mengunyah apel yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin seumur hidup. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat berita yang lain aku bosan membicarakan hal itu terus." Ichigo meraih remot televisi dan mnghidupkannya.

"Pelaku kejahatan pembunuh berantai Aizen Sousuke ditemukan tewas di sel nya dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Polisi mengatakan kalau pembunuh dari tersangka pembunuhan berantai belum diketahui sementara itu tanggapan masyarakat tentang pembunuhan itu…" Kata-kata yang keluar dari penyiar berita itu membelalakan mata Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang terlihat sangat kaget, handphone Ichigo bergetar dan ia menerima sebuah email yang berisi..

_Pelaku pembunuhan Aizen Sousuke tewas di sel nya pada pukul 03.00, pembunuhnya belum diketahui sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu kasus ini dibatalkan karena tersangka tewas sebelum hukuman._

Rukia membaca juga pesan itu setelah merebut handphone Ichigo dari tangannya. Ia menatap Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

"Ichigo apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan waktu itu?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Rukia.

"Lupakan itu, maukah kau menikah denganku Rukia?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang memburu memang ia merencanakan akan melamar Rukia hari ini tetapi entah kenapa seharusnya saat ini bukan menjadi saat yang tepat.

"Iya.." jawaban itu sedikit menggantung karena sampai saat hari pernikahan Rukia pun pembunuh Aizen masih belum terungkap dan tidak ada yang mau memberitahu Rukia apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan ketika kegelapan secara tiba-tiba menutupi matanya, sewaktu penangkapan Aizen.

---

Mimpi kau petunjuk atau menjerumuskanku?

---

**Tamat…**

Author Note :

Hiya!! Gaje nih endingnya.. *ketawa gaje* hehe mungkin banyak yang bakal bertanya-tanya apa yang Rukia katakan waktu itu makanya Aizen jadi parno gitu. Hmm gimana kalau kalian tebak aja sendiri *dikejer reader* pokoknya Rukia atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang merasuki Rukia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Aizen takut.

Balasan review :

Ichiruki Shirosaki : Hiya!! Yang ini malah kekejamannya berkurang karena udah ending..

Hinamori14137 Yoriko : Eh aku bukan spesialis rated M fic ku yang rated M aja ancur semua kug.. *beneran deh* hehehe sama-sama buat reviewnya ^^

Shirayuki Naomi : hehe Kenpachi udah muncul tuh tapi nama donak dan malah jadi calon istrinya Unohana *lol* ide gila dari mana tuh. Oh baru bikin akun ya ayo bikin fic kalau gitu hehehe.

Shirayuki haruna : hehe iya kelihatannya kayak ngebash ya.. aduh maaf banget deh kalau begitu ^^

Yumemiru reirin : hehe emang jahat kug..

Yuinayuki-chan : Unohana bukan istri Aizen tapi orang yang menolak Aizen hehehe. Aizen pernah (merasa) disakiti ma Unohana.

bakaMirai : Kug pengen ketawa, jangan-jangan gaje ya!!! *nangis* huhuhu atau jangan-jangan mirai digelitik seseorang ya? *aneh mode on*

Tie-manganiac-bgt : Hiya!! *bawa sapu* kug pada tarung disini! Hust…hust… hehehe bukan obat perangsang *aduh kug agak mesum ya* tapi alat pengopi memori otak. Kalau udah baca pasti mudeng.

Agehanami-chan : ehehe Aizennya udah kebunuh tuh. *ngelirik kepala Aizen yang udah glinding* eh bukan dihipnotis kug kalau udah baca yang ini udah ngerti kan??

Maaf ya kalau masih kurang sadis tapi hehe apa boleh buat gak ada ide buat yang lebih sadis nih

Hmmm minta Reviewnya ya ^^

Dengan menekan ijo-ijo dibawah !!


End file.
